


staring into your fire and all i ever see is me

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [51]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Grooming, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Annette and Byleth have been getting closer lately. Rumors spread, talk of the teacher's pet, but all Byleth can think of is keeping Annette close to him.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 30





	staring into your fire and all i ever see is me

**Author's Note:**

> This commission was a lot of fun, with a ship near and dear to my heart. It does have grooming, but it's subtle, something Byleth isn't even entirely sure he's doing.

“Can I stop by later on for more tutoring?” Annette asks, beaming up at Byleth. The rest of the class filed out, but Annette packed up and came right to the front of the classroom. More and more often, lately, she’s been requesting extra lessons from Byleth, staying in his room for hours some evenings, going over this or that text, the day’s lesson, whatever she has questions on.

“Hm? Oh, of course, Annette,” Byleth says, looking down at her. She’s always so bright and energetic, and he wonders where all that boundless energy comes from. “Though, you know, you’ve already got the highest scores in the class. You don’t need to work this hard.”

“I want to!” Annette answers, and Byleth knows he isn’t getting rid of her that easily. It’s not like he  _ wants _ to be rid of her, anyway. At this point, he’s growing used to her company. Coming here after spending most of his life on the road with his father and his mercenaries is strange, and having a girl like Annette who wants to monopolize his time so much is even stranger. Not bad, mind, but still strange.

“Well, if you insist, I don’t mind. Meet me later on, perhaps after dinner, alright?” Byleth says, and Annette nods. 

“If you want, we can just meet at dinner and go together, professor!” Annette says, and Byleth isn’t sure why that makes him blush. She doesn’t stick around to notice, however, bounding out of the classroom and nearly bumping into the door on the way. Byleth shakes his head, finally turning to pack up. She’s his best student, but Annette is certainly a handful.

~X~

“Ah, see, that’s the part that didn’t make much sense to me!” Annette says, finally grasping the topic she’s been struggling with. Byleth reaches up, instinctively patting her on the head, and Annette freezes. It’s the first time Byleth’s touched her like this, despite countless tutoring sessions. Something about it felt right to the professor, and after a moment, Annette grins, her face flushing, before continuing on.

“Very good, Annette,” Byleth praises her, and her cheeks grow an even deeper shade of red. She looks at him, a funny expression taking hold of her, and Byleth can’t place what it means. He’s simply complimenting her, telling her she did an excellent job, but she seems to get so much out of it. In an instant, it’s gone, however. Annette is back to normal, babbling on about the next subject, and Byleth struggles to catch back up. 

The room feels a bit warmer, but that must just be his imagination.

~X~

The more he praises her, the more Annette strives to impress him. She was always hard working, but now, their tutoring sessions have grown so much more advanced. It’s as if Annette is seeking out the hardest content possible, pushing Byleth to work even harder just to keep up with her. Each time she earns his praise, however, that strange look comes over her once more. It’s adorable, and Byleth loves seeing Annette like this. He loves having her around, seeing her strive for his approval this much. 

He isn’t sure why, but he doesn’t want these tutoring sessions to stop. Not ever. He loves the way Annette looks at him, hanging on his every word, looking to him for approval… he’s never felt this sort of thing before, and he’s quickly getting hooked on it. One evening, as their topics run dry and Annette is getting ready to go, Byleth stops her.

“What is it that keeps you coming back, Annette?” he asks, not entirely sure what compels him. “You could go about the rest of the school year as normal, and still exceed all of your classmates.”

“I like being with you, professor,” Annette admits, after analyzing the floor for a few moments. “It feels nice, having you praise me, and it makes me want to work so hard. I’ve always been like this, ever since my father first saw me use magic, and he was so impressed, I’ve always wanted to work hard and impress people!”

“Your father?” Byleth asks, crossing his arms. “I’ve heard you mention him, aren’t you looking for him here?”

“Well, yeah! I know he’s one of the Knights of Seiros, and I thought I might find him here!” Annette admits, “But by now, I’m just happy to be a student here. Even if I never find my father, never get a chance to impress him again, I’m happy I came here.”

“I’m happy I came here as well,” Byleth admits, and the words are as much a surprise to him as they are to her.

“Professor… it’s because of you, if I’m being honest,” Annette says, fidgeting a bit. She can’t quite meet his gaze, looking anywhere but. “I like being around you. I like the way you help me, and how much you praise me when I do a good job. It’s nice, I feel like you really appreciate how hard I work!”

“Well, of course I do, Annette,” Byleth admits, shocked. This is all so sudden, and Annette looks so cute, so shy. He can’t believe this is happening, that she’s telling him all of this. “You’re my best student, always working so hard. I think you deserve every bit of praise I heap on you.”

“You know, the other students… talk about me, right?” Annette says, her expression growing a bit troubled. “I hear the things they say about me. About how much time I spend with you. It’s not anyone in our class, or anything, but word still gets around.”

“I’ve noticed, yes,” Byleth admits, and it’s true. The Monastery talks, and he’s heard countless remarks about the orange-haired teacher’s pet. Comments when he passes by, wondering where his pet is. He ignores them, of course, as there’s nothing inappropriate about how hard Annette works. “But don’t let that discourage you, Annette.”

“It doesn’t!” Annette says, looking up finally, and meeting Byleth’s gaze. There are traces of tears, welling up in her eyes, and she seems as if she wants to say something. It takes her a moment, she stops and starts, before the words finally come to her. “I know that we’ve never done anything that should cause those rumors. We haven’t, I know, but… is it so bad, that I kind of wish we had?”

Byleth can’t believe what he’s hearing. Annette is looking down once more, her voice so small, so faint, he could hardly hear her, but there’s no doubt to what she’s said. She wishes the rumors were true. She wishes the relationship between them wasn’t purely academic. Annette, adorable little Annette, wants more from Byleth? Suddenly, the room is spinning, much warmer than it was moments ago.

“A-Annette…” Byleth begins, and a sob escapes her.

“I know, I know, I shouldn’t have said anything. I should have just kept on like I was, ignoring those feelings, enjoying what we had. But it’s been so hard, it’s so hard,” Annette says, looking up at him. Her eyes are a bit red now, tears streaming down her cute face. It breaks his heart seeing her like this, and Byleth begins to understand the depths of his feelings. He begins to realize that his desire to keep Annette close to him, to keep seeing her like this, goes far deeper than the usual teacher student relationship. He doesn't just want to teach her or guide her as her teacher, he wants to be there for her as a man, as well. He wants Annette.

“No, it’s fine, Annette. You haven’t done anything wrong, you’re simply voicing how you feel. You know I will always listen to you, and be there for you,” Byleth says, taking a deep breath. He knows he has a chance here. He knows he  _ should  _ tell her to forget this. Tell her that she is his student, and he is her teacher, and anything more would be wrong. He should send her out, back to the life she knew before, hoping she could find her father and turn his attention upon her once more. He should do that, but nothing about that feels right. Why should he do that, when it’s clear he can give her the attention she needs?

Why should Byleth let some other man, a man who walked out of her life, selfishly pursuing his own goals, have a second chance? Byleth hasn’t hurt Annette. He doesn’t want to hurt Annette, wouldn’t ever hurt Annette, and he deserves this. He deserves to be with her in whatever way she needs, and if that need is shifting from a teacher to something more, who is he to deny her?

“Y-you will?” Annette asks, sniffling. “But… but I’m just your student. I shouldn’t be forcing all this on you, you have so much on your plate already.”

“It’s okay, Annette. I promise,” Byleth says, smiling. He reaches out, patting the top of her head. She brightens immediately, but when he speaks, her smile grows even larger. “You’re my good girl, you know. You’re never any trouble.”

“You mean it?” Annette asks, her tears drying rapidly. She’s leaning up into his touch, so cute, so needy. Before he knows it, she’s risen, she’s standing on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his. Annette is kissing him, putting all of her meager weight into him, her body pressed up tight to his. She’s so warm, so small, and Byleth can’t help but kiss her back. He wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly, as they kiss. It’s wrong. He knows it’s wrong, but if so, why does it feel so right? Why does he feel so happy, being alone with Annette?

Tonight’s tutoring has taken one hell of a tangent, but Byleth thinks it’s for the best.

~X~

“Ah, there you are,” Byleth greets Annette, opening the door for her. She stops by every night now, still under the guise of Byleth giving her extra lessons. Sometimes he does. Sometimes, they really do what they say, with Annette earning his praise time and time again for her efforts in a new field. But most of the time, they just talk. Enjoying each other’s company.

So far, the two of them have grown even closer. Annette relies on Byleth, leaning on him for support and advice, and Annette serves to help Byleth relax. As soon as the door is shut behind her, Annette is on him, leaning up to kiss him. She moans into the kiss, pressing her body against him. This is always how things start, Annette can hardly help herself. She misses him so much during the day, having to pretend that things are still normal. She has to keep up her act of being the good student, knowing that one slip up could spell disaster. 

She doesn’t want to be found out, or anything, but Annette does wish things could be more public. She wishes she didn’t have to sneak around like this, but she’ll do anything to be with Byleth. She’s so happy now, so happy having him in her life. He is always praising her, always building her up and telling her how wonderful she is, and she knows he means every word. She knows he is a good man, who wouldn’t lie to her or use her, and that’s why all of this is okay. Even keeping things a secret is fine, because someday, she won’t have to. Someday, when she’s done with the academy, they can be public. 

“Missed me today, huh?” Byleth teases, as soon as they break the kiss.

“You have no idea,” Annette says, and Byleth raises an eyebrow. “Er, I mean…”

“What is it, Annette?” Byleth asks, and Annette pouts. She’s been a bit different lately, a bit clingier when they’re together, and Byleth has certainly noticed.

“It’s nothing,” she says, looking away. Suddenly, she’s distant, not wanting to admit there’s anything bothering her.

“It doesn’t sound like nothing,” Byleth says, and Annette sighs.

“Okay, professor,” Annette says, and Byleth knows it’s bad if she’s not using his name. “Aren’t you tired of the same things we always do?”

“What do you mean?” Byleth asks, and Annette sighs again. Byleth isn’t sure what’s going on, but he’s beginning to piece things together. He’s starting to figure things out. He hasn’t been pushing things in this direction, not wanting to force Annette into anything she’s not ready for. It’s bad enough he’s dating her in secret, the last thing he wanted to do was push her into anything she’s not comfortable with.

“I love you,” Annette says, simply. It’s the first time she’s said those three words, though Byleth long since guessed at the truth of the sentiment. Of course, he knows his own feelings mirror his. He’s loved her for some time now, and being this close to her only proves that. “So, I don’t think we should keep waiting until I’m done with the Academy for  _ everything _ , okay?”

“Ah, is that the problem?” Byleth asks, and Annette blushes, nodding. 

“Mhm,” she hums, before looking away. “That’s all.”

“Annette… I’ve only been holding back for your sake, you know,” Byleth says, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I know, but… is it because I’m still so young? I know you’re older than me, I know I’m small, I just… I don’t want to wait any longer!” Annette says, trembling. “I want you, Byleth. I want to be with you, I want you to make me a woman.  _ Your _ woman.”

“It’s not that at all, Annette,” Byleth says, pulling her onto him as he sits on his bed. She’s so small, so light on his lap, and he can’t believe all of this is happening. He wasn’t going to push anything, wasn’t going to try and convince Annette to sleep with him before she was ready, but it seems now that he should have. It seems now that Annette might have enjoyed that sort of forcefulness.

“Professor,” Annette whines, and this time, it’s not a bad exchange. This time, that word sends a shiver down Byleth’s spine. Her body is so warm, so small, and he feels himself growing hard beneath her. As his cock pushes up against her, Annette gasps, surprised by the warmth prodding into her. “You want me too, don’t you?”

“Of course, my little teacher’s pet,” Byleth murmurs, leaning in to kiss her neck. “I have for some time now.”

“Ah! Really…” Annette whimpers, as his lips brush against her neck. “I’m so happy.”

“You’re beautiful, Annette. I love you so much, Annette,” Byleth says, murmuring to her. His praise is constant, a steady stream meant to build her up. Every word is music to Annette, and soon, her head is swimming. She loves when he praises her, when he tells her what a good girl she is, and she never wants this feeling to end.   
Annette wiggles in his lap, settling onto him. Her body presses down onto his cock, adding to the pleasure building within him. It makes him want her that much more, but he’s content to enjoy himself for now. Annette is small, far smaller than him, and any amount of foreplay is going to help. At least, that’s what the men in Jeralt’s mercenaries used to say. In many ways, their idle chatter is coming in handy. It’s exactly what Byleth will be relying on to get him through this, though he’s confident Annette has even less experience to rely on.

“You’re sure you’re ready for this?” Byleth asks, and Annette nods, her expression shifting to one of more determination. 

“Definitely,” Annette says. Her voice gets a bit smaller, and she continues, “I think.”

“I’ll be gentle, but we’ll really be learning this together, you know,” Byleth says, and Annette giggles.

“I guess you can’t teach me everything, huh?” Annette teases, and Byleth loves her. He loves how cute she is, her wit and charm, and he’s been doomed from the start. Annette is perfect, and he’s so glad he’s been able to get her all to himself. He would do anything for her, and as he works to free his cock, Annette is slipping her leggings down. She’s lifting her skirt, showing more and more of her pale thighs, and Byleth can’t help staring.

“You’re perfect, Annette,” he murmurs, and she whines.

“Really? Awh, come on, you’re just saying that,” she says, blushing furiously. 

“No, I mean it. You’re absolutely perfect, my little teacher’s pet,” Byleth says, and Annette whines again. This is all too much for her, far too much for her, but she is loving every second of it. She wants this, needs this, and is so glad it’s with Byleth. Her professor, that she falls for more and more with each passing day.

“You’re the perfect one,” Annette murmurs, as she finally pushes her panties aside. She’s undressed enough, far too needy to go for more. She glances down at Byleth’s cock, surprised at how large it is. “Oh, wow.”

“What, worried?” Byleth asks, and Annette nods. She;s small, he knows, but he’s already got this covered. “It’s okay, just relax. We don’t have to go straight into that.”

“W-we don’t?” Annette stammers, surprised. It seems what little research she’s done into the subject wasn’t quite sufficient, at least, not compared to the lessons Byleth’s received by eavesdropping. He rises up, turning to face Annette, settling her onto his bed. He kneels down between her legs, spreading them. Annette squeaks as he looks between her legs, admiring her tight little cunt.

“Beautiful,” Byleth murmurs, and Annette covers her face with her hands. He doesn’t torture her for long, before pressing in between her legs. He’s heard plenty of talk of this, of how it helps get a girl ready, and how much they love it, and it sounds perfect for this occasion. Byleth may not know what he’s doing, pressing his lips to Annette’s cunt, but he’s sure he can figure this out.

He treats it much the same as kissing her, pressing his lips to hers, before slowly working his tongue into her. Once he manages, Annette cries out, reaching down to grip the back of her head. WIth his face buried in her, much of her shame fades, replaced by an aching need for more.

“Byleth! Please, that’s… Oh, Goddess, that feels so good!” Annette cries out, and Byleth is spurred on. He drives his tongue into her, tasting her arousal, her body. Annette tastes lovely, and he finds himself wanting more of her. Desperate, for more of her. He explores her pussy, driving his tongue into her, tracing shapes within her, wanting to show her how much he adores her, wanting her to feel amazing. He may now know what he’s doing, but Annette makes learning easy.

Her whimpers and cries serve as perfect guideposts, telling Byleth when he does something right. He memorizes what he does, and how she reacts, treating her body like a battlefield. In no time he’s got her figured out. Her weaknesses, her vulnerable points, all laid out bare before him, It’s easy for him to push her, to push her, driving her to her first of many climaxes, completely at the mercy of his tongue.

Annette is stunned as she cries out, the room spinning from the force of her orgasm. She comes, Byleth’s name on her lips, heart racing as she is overwhelmed by her arousal. She loves this, this feeling of Byleth’s tongue exploring her. The way he can push her, finding her weakest points and exploiting them. He doesn’t stop, even as she rides out her climax, doing his best to prolong it. By the time she’s done, and he’s pulled back, Annette is dazed, lost in her pleasure.

It takes her a moment to snap out of it, and return to Fodlan. Byleth is waiting for her, seated on the bed beside her, holding her tightly. 

“I told you, it’s easier if we get you ready first,” Byleth says, and Annette nods.

“That was amazing,” Annette admits. “I had no idea I could feel that good!”

“Now, are you ready?” Byleth asks, and Annette nods.

“Mhm, I am! I want more, professor, I want… you,” Annette admits, blushing. She climbs onto his lap, steadying herself by holding onto his shoulders. With his cock still out, hard from listening to her climax, it’s not hard for Annette to settle onto him. He lines his tip up with her cunt, soaking wet from his efforts. 

“I’m right here, Annette, take your time,” Byleth says, and Annette slowly sinks down onto him. She’s staring down at him, face flushed, but not daring to look away. She’s so cute like this, giving herself over to him, and Byleth is so happy things have come to this. She’s his perfect little teacher’s pet, though she’s already become so much more. This is the woman he loves, and he wants to spend his life with her, to be the only one for her. 

She whimpers, biting her lip as he enters her, stopping after only an inch or so. Byleth reaches out, taking hold of her hips, holding her steady and supporting her weight. She can take this as slowly as she wants, and he will still be a happy man. She isn’t about to give up, though. Beneath the slight pain, there is pleasure. So much pleasure, and she wants to experience more of it. She wants this, so badly, and pushes herself down. It doesn’t take her long to make progress, to take all of him and settle down onto his lap. She stops, then, catching her breath.

“You okay?” Byleth asks, and Annette nods. Like this, she’s nearly at eye level with him, so tiny and cute. Even being on his lap doesn’t do much to make her taller, and it’s easy for him to lean in, pressing his lips to hers. He shifts his arms up, wrapping them around her in a tight embrace, pushing his tongue into her, even as his cock fills her. As Annette adjusts to the feeling of having Byleth inside of her, he makes out with her, and she is quickly growing overwhelmed by all of this. It’s all so good, so perfect, she couldn’t be happier!

Slowly, so slowly, she begins to lift up. She doesn’t want to break the kiss, but a growing need to move on top of Byleth overwhelms her. She needs to move, to feel him within her, and that need overrides everything else. With a whimper, she sinks back down onto him, falling into rhythm. This is all so new, and no amount of research could truly prepare her for this, but she is facing it head on. Annette isn’t one to shy away from any sort of challenge, and she isn't going to hold anything back. Not when she’s finally getting what she wants, what she’s wanted from byleth for so long now. All of their tutoring, their talking, their secret dating? It all led to this moment.

Byleth makes her feel incredible. Even when he’s simply talking to her, or even listening to her, Annette feels like he truly cares about her. More so than anyone else, he is there for her, always eager to be with her. It’s love, and she knows it’s love, and she knows nothing else could ever top this feeling. Byleth is the only one for her, and she couldn’t be happier.

Byleth feels the same way. He wants annette to be happy, and to be his, and would do anything to make that happen. If it weren’t for the perfect alignment of their desires, the two of them might run into conflict, but as things stand, they’re both overjoyed. Annette found her support and praise, in her teacher she loves so much, and Byleth found that which he didn’t even know he needed. As Annette bounces on his lap, riding him with more and more intensity, growing more comfortable by the second, he knows this is what he’s wanted with her. What he’s wanted from the start.

He feels so close to her right now, so very close to her, and slowly, he shifts. He takes over. Without pulling out of Annette, he helps shift her down onto the bed, so that he is on top of her. She looks up at him, breathless, her efforts and sweat doing a number on her hair, making the usually neat arrangement messy, disheveled, but Byleth thinks she looks beautiful. With her beneath him, he takes charge, he can’t hold back any longer.

“Annette, you’re perfect,” he praises, as he thrusts into her. He is slamming into her, rougher than intended, but Annette doesn’t mind. Any pain she felt at the start has faded, giving way to pure bliss. This is incredible, like nothing she could have imagined. Not even Byleth’s tongue pushing into her can compare to the heaven of this feeling, with Byleth taking her all for himself. This is what she wants, what she desperately needs, and she keeps crying out for him, His name is on her lips, about all she can manage giving her current state, until she finally reaches climax once more. With a sharp cry, Annette comes, her pussy squeezing Byleth’s cock as he continues thrusting into her.

He’s lost all sense of rhythm now, fucking her like an animal, all control canished. He needs her, needs this, and she is crying out for him, How can he slow down now? How can he hold back? Each thrust into this perfect girl feels even better than the first, and Byleth doesn’t hesitate as he pounds into her. He knows he’s close, he knows he should be more careful, he should pull back, But he can’t. He can’t, and with a groan, he slams into Annette one last time.

“I love you,” he murmurs, as his seed spills into her. He’s pushed into her so deeply, Annette can feel the warmth of that love flooding into her. She knows the risks. She knows the dangers. But her heart practically stops at those words. Byleth loves her. That’s all she’s wanted to hear from him, all this time. It’s not even the first time he’s said as much, not by a long shot, but it feels so different now. After what he’s done, finishing inside of her like that, Annette has no doubts. Byleth’s love must be deep, if he would take that sort of risk with her without a second thought.

“I love you too! Oh, I’m so happy!” Annette manages, once her senses return to her. Byleth collapses down onto her, embracing her, not pulling out even as he holds her. Annette sighs happily, so warm and comfortable. “You finished inside of me.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I should have been more careful,” Byleth says, pulling back to look down at Annette, but finds that she’s smiling. 

“No, it’s fine, I just… I know that means you aren’t worried. That you know you want to be with me!” Annette says, before throwing her arms around him. “If anything  _ does _ happen, I know you’ll take care of it, so it’s fine. It felt so good.”

Hearing Annette talk like this, so happy that Byleth carelessly came inside of her, is doing a number on him. Already, he feels himself getting hard once more, and Annette wriggles, his cock still inside of her. She giggles, before continuing.

“It feels like you want to go again already,” Annette says, leaning up, until she’s whispering in his ear. “Alright, but only if you finish inside again.”

“You sound like you want me to knock you up,” Byleth says, shaking his head. It’s so dangerous, continuing on with this. Annette is his student, and he is her teacher, he really shouldn’t be indulging her in this, but it all feels so good. The idea of going again is exciting, and despite knowing he should definitely be more careful, he really doesn’t want to.

“Maybe I do,” Annette teases, blushing. It’s enough to do him in, and Byleth begins moving. Annette falls back onto the bed, settling in beneath Byleth as he gets back to fucking her. He’s hardly come down from the first time, but he wants her, needs her. Hearing her whimper, feeling her squirm beneath him, it’s all too much for Byleth. Annette is perfect, and if this is something she wants, he’s not going to deny her. He can’t deny her anything, not after all they’ve been through. 

It’s not as if he doesn’t want this. The idea of planting a life within Annette, of starting a family with her, is thrilling. He’s imagined it time and time again, though it was always on a longer timeframe than this. But, truthfully, who cares? It’s not as if her father is going to decide it’s time to step back in after being absent from her life for so long. Even if he did, Annette loves Byleth as much as he loves her. If anyone tried to break them up, Byleth would simply leave with her, and they would travel, hand in hand. 

The more he thinks about it, the more he wants this. The more he wants to forgo everything else, starting his life with Annette now. Each thrust is another push closer to that future, to their secret relationship inevitably being found out. He can imagine months down the road, when Annette begins to show, the fruit of their efforts obvious to everyone. Even if they tried to keep it a secret, so many rumors already surround the two of them, it wouldn’t take long for fingers to be pointed. Byleth isn’t sure why all of this thrills him so much, why he can’t get over the idea of breeding his little teacher’s pet, but she seems just as lost in those thoughts.

When he finally comes, finishing inside of her once more, it’s enough of a push to make Annette come as well. Their climax is practically simultaneous, each of them crying out for the other, and Byleth knows they’re not done for the night. Not by a long shot.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
